A New Prime Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Optimus and his team and Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team never came to Earth at the beginning of time, this is Flowerdancer going to Cybertron to find out why and convincing them to go to Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Optimus

**Summary:** Optimus and his team and Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team never came to Earth at the beginning of time, this is Flowerdancer going to Cybertron to find out why and convincing them to go to Earth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, or GI Joe; I own the name Jared for General Hawk; I own the nickname Little Flower, I own the Gladiator name The Dark One for Ironhide; I own the term Lightwalkers, I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Flowerdancer Prime.

A rather tall bi-colored Seeker stepped off the Maquis ship that had brought her to Cybertron; she had never set Pedes on the planet or her human feet on this planet, but now she was finally here.

The large Seeker walked with the power of the Prime she was, the only Prime on Earth; she had resorted to living among the Decepticons as she had nowhere else to live as a Seeker, but as a human she lived with her great-grandson and his team.

She had finally got in touch with Cybertron to find out why 2 teams that were supposed to come first when she was 6 then when she was 13 never showed up and she was told to come to Cybertron and well there she was. She was expecting an older Prime to meet her there and so she was looking for him.

As she stepped forward and the large ship behind her took off another figure approached her, he held himself like she held herself and she knew he must be a Prime. The Mech asks, "Are you Flowerdancer Prime of Earth?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am." The older Prime offers his right servo to her and says, "A pleasure to meet you Flowerdancer; I'm glad you could make it today; I am Sentinel Prime we've been communicating back and forth." Flowerdancer was startled so he was the one who she had been talking to and she takes his servo and shakes it and says, "A pleasure to finally meet you Sentinel."

Sentinel leads the female Prime away from the landing pad and asks, "So what is your interest in the 2 Autobot teams who were supposed to go to Earth at the beginning of time?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings lightly and she says, "My interest is I was told the second team carried my Prime my guardian; you see Sentinel I am a half-breed; human and Seeker."

Sentinel was shocked at her words and he says, "That's startling. Were you told why neither team came? Do you know which team he belongs to?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "No I wasn't told why neither team came nor which team he belongs to; I am an Autobot, but for my Protection I've lived among the Seekers in the Decepticons, only to protect them from Megatron's wrath."

Sentinel was startled she was an Autobot, but she lived among Decepticons, but it made sense to protect herself she'd live with the only Cybertronian group on her home planet, but he winces as she knew Megatron and he says, "Sadly Megatron is the reason neither team came to Earth at the beginning of time he beat all 3 Prime's within an inch of their lives; they survived, but were afraid to go to Earth."

Flowerdancer growls deeply hearing why the 3 Primes had never came to Earth. Sentinel sighs and says, "I only kept up communications with you hoping that if you came here to Cybertron you could convince them to finally go to Earth." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I hope I can Sentinel that is disgusting what he did to them, but could you also set me up a meeting with the Council Of Primes and the Council Of Seekers? I have something I feel is of great importance to speak to them about."

Sentinel nods and says, "Yes it is disgusting what he did to them. Sure I can do that, I lead the Council Of Primes and the leader of the Council Of Seekers is here I can see what I can do for you." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I appreciate that I will need to speak to both Councils together."

Sentinel winces at her words, but he says, "That's fine it must be about a decision we made together." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it is about a decision both Councils made together." Sentinel nods and leads the female Seeker towards Kaon and he says, "Optimus should be by the Gladiator Pits in Kaon so we are heading there first."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "That makes sense why we are heading to Kaon then." As she said that they headed up into a VIP Box once at the Gladiator Pits. Flowerdancer was startled as she saw a handsome Prime sitting there watching the fight.

Sentinel walks down and he talks lowly to the Prime sitting there and then Sentinel walks back and he says, "You're invited to join Optimus, he will talk to you about what you need to after the competition is over." Flowerdancer raises a brow and asks, "Is he one of the 3 Primes?"

Sentinel nods and says, "Yes he was the Prime whose team was supposed to come during the 13th year of the human Egyptian Queen known as Akadeanna Hawk." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Thanks Sentinel." She walks down and sits down next to Optimus and remains quiet as she saw him watching the match intently.

She turns her attention to the match and she winces as she recognized the Gladiator there, it was Megatron. She let out a low growl watching the tyrant fight fiercely in the pit. Flowerdancer snorts lightly and says, "Surprised he left Starscream in charge on Earth to fight."

Before Optimus could answer the announcer announced that Megatron was the winner making Flowerdancer snort again, but this time a call went out for anyone daring enough to face Megatron and Flowerdancer stands up and snaps her ceremonial mask into place and she raises her right servo up showing the letter V which meant she would accept it and she would represent Vos.

Optimus was startled as the female Seeker who Sentinel said wanted to speak to him boldly shows herself willing to face his evil twin in the Gladiator Pit. Flowerdancer watches as a platform stopped at the VIP Box and Flowerdancer steps gracefully, but powerfully onto the platform.

The announcer says, "And who are you Miss?" Flowerdancer had chosen to take Skyfire's nickname for her as her Gladiator name and she says, "I am Little Flower and I represent Vos." He nods at her words and he headed down to the ground, but Flowerdancer says, "Stop." When they reached half-way; she needed to stop there to do her proper entrance.

The announcer asks stopping the platform, "But why? We aren't all the way down." Flowerdancer flicks her wings and asks, "Do you want me to do my entrance properly?" He winces and says, "Of course." Flowerdancer moves to the edge and she says, "Because it's an aerial entrance so this is where I need to start."

The announcer nods and says, "Then do whatever you need to." Flowerdancer was glad she never showed Megatron her entrance or he would know it was her and she faces the platform and lets her bi-colored form drop from the platform getting many gasps from the audience making her smile under her ceremonial mask.

About 5 feet from the ground Flowerdancer flipped and zipped off to many sighs of relief. Flowerdancer chuckles listening to the gasps and words about her and she flew around the pit remembering what she had practiced doing and then she lands in a one-knee bow before standing up to a resounding round of a applauds, what surprised her though was that she heard Megatron applauding her too.

Not long after that the fight starts, Flowerdancer remembers Megatron's training, being a Seeker to make it fair to a ground base like him she wasn't to fly unless to help herself back to the ground if he threw her into the air.

After a 6 hour long battle Flowerdancer finally bested the large silver tyrant taking out all her frustrations of his treatment of the Quaterne of Seekers out on him in the Gladiator Pits. Instead of killing him though the large female Prime walks away, but she hears him ask, "Why don't you just kill me?"

Flowerdancer lowers her ceremonial mask finally and turns around to the large tyrant and she says, "You know why Megatron it is not my way." Megatron was startled as he realized who this Little Flower was, it was Flowerdancer Prime! She walks over to the tyrant who was still down and she offers her servo to him and watches as he accepts the help up.

Flowerdancer smiles and then leads him to the medical area and he laughs and says, "I guess I taught you too well Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer laughs helping the tyrant on one of the medical berths and she says, "Yes you did Megatron." Megatron sighs and says, "As a gift for winning against me I will let you choose what you want or who of my men you want."

Flowerdancer knew only one group she wanted as payment and she says, "There are 4, I want as the gift as I am tired of your treatment of them. You know who I am speaking of." Megatron winces she wanted his Quaterne of Seekers, but he says, "You have my word they are yours."

Flowerdancer says, "I'm glad." She watches as a medic came over and started working on Megatron and she saw Optimus come over as well and she walks over to him and he asks, "How is he?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "As well as can be expected, but why does that matter to you? You are an Autobot."

Optimus winces at the female Prime's tone and he says, "Megatron might be leader of the Decepticons, but he is still my spark-twin." Flowerdancer winces it made sense why Optimus was concerned for Megatron; even if they were on enemy factions they were still brothers and she says, "I didn't know."

Optimus says, "That's ok Flowerdancer. I guess it's not your way to kill your opponent unless it is absolutely necessary." Flowerdancer nods and says, "You're right on that Optimus, I have only killed one opponent, but that was because he wouldn't leave me or Megatron's Quaterne of Seekers alone."

Optimus winces she was the one who killed The Fallen, he had heard about that, but he asks, "Why did you want to speak to me?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings lightly and she says, "We need the 2 Autobot teams that were supposed to come to Earth during the beginning of time; you and your team were supposed to come to Earth during the 13th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk."

Optimus winces so that's why she was there to convince them to come to Earth. He asks, "You're here to convince me and my older brothers to come to Earth right?" Flowerdancer says, "Yeah you and if your older brothers lead the team that was supposed to come during Akadeanna's 6th year yeah them too."

Optimus sighs and says, "Yeah they were the ones who were supposed to come during her 6th year, but don't you know why we didn't come?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I found out today why, but it's hard on me being the only Autobot on Earth; I've had to resort to living with the Decepticons because they are the only other Cybertronians on Earth besides me."

Optimus winces at her words, she's an Autobot, but she has been living with the Decepticons because they are the only other Cybertronians on Earth besides her. He sighs and says, "You will have to talk to my team about it, you made a good point to me about why to come to Earth."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course I will speak to your team about it." As she said that Optimus says, "Come one of my men is entering the pits." Flowerdancer follows after the male Prime and saw a black Mech in the pit, he sure was handsome.

Optimus says, "If you want a true challenge in the pits Flowerdancer you should face him." Flowerdancer was shocked at Optimus' words that if she wanted a real challenge she should face the black Mech. She shrugs and says, "I'll see how he fights before deciding if I should."

Optimus nods and says, "Of course. You were very impressive against my brother though." Flowerdancer laughs lightly and she says, "He trained me well Optimus, a little too well by his own judgment." Optimus chuckles and says, "I'd say so watching you fight him."

Flowerdancer chuckles, but before she could speak a Mech came over and asks, "Are you Little Flower who just fought Megatron?" The large bi-colored Seeker turns at the voice and she says, "Yes I am. How can I help you?" The Mech asks, "Are you up for another challenge in the pits?"

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Yeah I could do another round in the pits. Why do you ask?" The Mech says, "I ask because The Dark One in the pits he will only fight with you." Flowerdancer frowns at his words, but she shrugs and says, "Fine I accept his challenge."

The Mech nods and leads the female towards the entrance to the pit from the ground. She snaps her ceremonial mask back into place as she watches the Mech go tell the black Mech that she accepted his challenge. The Mech went over and talked to the black Mech in the ring saying that she had accepted his challenge.

The black Mech nods glad the female with the golden battle mask accepted his challenge. When told to the large black Mech started the fight with the female Seeker who accepted his challenge.

Finally after fighting The Dark One for 6 hours straight Flowerdancer bested him as well, but just like with fighting Megatron she walks away refusing to kill him. The Dark One asks, "Why won't you kill me?" Flowerdancer turns back around and lowers her ceremonial mask and says, "I will tell you exactly what I said to Megatron; it is not my way."

Ironhide was startled, but Flowerdancer walks back to him and she offers her right servo to him and Ironhide accepts the servo offered to him and carefully stands up. Flowerdancer helps the black Mech to the medical area and onto one of the medical Berth's.

Ironhide says, "Thanks for the help to here Little Flower." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "That's only my name in the pits and to my Quaterne of Seeker friends; my true name is Flowerdancer Prime of Earth." Ironhide smiles and says, "Beautiful name. My true name is Ironhide."

Flowerdancer frowns lightly, Ironhide could this be the same Mech who spent a month learning from her and teaching her back when she was 13 and she asks, "By chance are you the same Ironhide that spent a month in Cairo Egypt during the 13th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk?"

Ironhide was startled that the bi-colored Seeker knew that and he says, "Yeah I'm that same Mech. How did you know about that?" Flowerdancer sat down as one of the medics forced her to finally so she could be checked over and she says, "Because 5 years after that Akadeanna became a half-breed and I'm what became of her request."

Ironhide was startled he had just fought the same Egyptian Queen he spent a month under the care of. The medic looks up at the female Prime and asks, "Were you aware that you are sparked?" Flowerdancer snorts and says, "I'm 5½ months along how could I not know?"

The medic was startled and he asks, "Then why did you risk your life and their lives in the pits?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I'm a Goddess Autobot so they were in no danger nor was I in any danger."

Optimus asks, "Whose the father?" Flowerdancer places her servo over her abdomen plating and she says, "He lives among the Decepticons, but he's a neutral, but after the agreement reached with Megatron none of the Quaterne he belongs to belong to the Decepticons anymore."

Optimus was shocked and he says, "The only seeker who I know lives among the Decepticons, but is a neutral is named Skyfire. Is that who you are referring to?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that's who I am referring to."

Ironhide asks, "What is it that you'd like as payment for beating me in the pits Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The only thing I want from you is to help me convince Optimus' team and his older brothers and their team to come to Earth."

Ironhide was shocked at her request, but he nods and says, "I will do my best to help you convince my teammates to come to Earth and Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team to come to Earth. Who do you live with since there are no Autobots on Earth?" Flowerdancer sighs flicking her wings and says, "I have no choice I've had to live among the Decepticons, but I've done my best to protect Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire from Megatron's wrath."

Ironhide winces at her words, but he asks, "What about in your human form?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings still and she says, "As a human I live and work with my great-grandson General Jared Hawk who leads the human group known as GI Joe. They are the modern form of the Lightwalkers."

Ironhide says, "That's a good choice for you." Flowerdancer nods and lets out a yawn and says, "It's late." Optimus says, "Yeah come on I'll take you to the Ark where you can rest and you can talk to my men in the morning." Flowerdancer nods, but she saw Sentinel approach again.

The older Prime says, "I have a meeting setup with the Councils for you Flowerdancer, it's late they will see you when you are ready in the morning." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I appreciate that Sentinel."

Flowerdancer follows after Optimus to the Ark and lets him get her settled into a very large room and Flowerdancer lays down on the Berth and drifts right off to recharge not hearing the other Prime leave.


	2. Chapter 2: Councils

6 hours after falling into recharge Flowerdancer's crimson red optics open again and she yawns and stretches her bi-colored form looking around her room on the Ark. She then heard, "Message for Flowerdancer Prime."

Flowerdancer yawns again and says, "Play it." She sits up and reaches into her right leg storage compartment and retrieves a cube of Liquid Energon Replacement as she was hungry.

As she started to sip her drink a silver Seeker's image appeared on the viewer and he says, "This message is for Flowerdancer Prime; when you can this morning both Councils would prefer to meet with you. Let me know when it would be convenient for you to meet with us. I am Silverwind."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Computer place a call to Silverwind please." She sips her drink as she waited for the call to go through. 5 minutes later the screen winked on and the same silver Seeker who sent her the message appeared on her viewer and he says, "This is Silverwind go ahead."

Flowerdancer says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime I just got your message." Silverwind smiles as it was the female Seeker who had asked to speak to both Councils and he says, "A pleasure, Flowerdancer. So when do you think you can meet with us this morning?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Um I still need to clean up. Where will we meet?" Silverwind says, "We are onboard the Ark right now in their conference room; Optimus will show you to the conference room." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Give me about 15 minutes and I'll be ready."

Silverwind says, "Of course Optimus is heading into your room now." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Thanks Silverwind. Can I ask you why you are the one who contacted me about the meeting?" Silverwind flicks his silver wings and he says, "Because I am the leader of the Council Of Seekers."

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "That makes sense. I better go so I can get ready." Silverwind says, "Of course Flowerdancer see you soon. Silverwind out." Flowerdancer says, "Flowerdancer Prime out." The screen disappears at that and the large bi-colored Seeker stood up and heard Optimus ask, "Are you decent?"

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Yes I am Optimus come in." With her words the large Polychromatic Prime steps into her Berthroom. Optimus asks, "Are you ready to meet with the Councils?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "No I still have to clean up."

Optimus asks, "Would you like a servo on cleaning up?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes I would like that. Just please be gentle with my wings, Hook says I have the most sensitive wings ever seen in a Seeker." Optimus nods and the two headed into the Washracks.

10 minutes later the 2 headed out of the Washracks, Flowerdancer was gleaming over every inch of her armor, her Autobot markings looked like they were freshly put on her wings. Optimus leads Flowerdancer out of her room and to the conference room.

At the entrance Optimus asks, "Do you want me to go in there with you?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I have to do this myself Optimus; I made a promise when I was 13 and it's time I fight to be able to break that promise."

Optimus nods and says, "I wish you luck Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Thanks Optimus." She stepped up to the door and into the conference room where the 2 Councils were waiting for her, she was a nervous wreck, but she hid it very well.

She spotted Sentinel sitting among the Primes and then she saw the silver Seeker who she spoke to there as well and knew that was Silverwind. Sentinel smiles as he saw Flowerdancer in the conference room and he says, "Welcome. Please out of tradition introduce yourself to everyone."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you." She then turns her attention to the Councils as they formed a circle around her and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am the only Earth Autobot and only Earth Prime as of current. I am a half-breed human and Seeker. In my human form I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt; but now I am known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk I co-lead the human group known as GI Joe. However to the Seeker known as Skyfire I am known as Little Flower."

She listens as many murmurs arose from the 2 Councils gathered around her. She flicks her bi-colored wings lightly. One Seeker asks, "If you are the only Autobot on Earth where do you live?" Flowerdancer turns to the red wine colored Seeker who spoke to her and she says, "I have no choice, but to live with the Decepticons as they are the only Cybertronians currently on Earth besides me, but I only live with them to protect Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire from Megatron's wrath. The main reason I came was to convince Optimus Prime and his team; as well as Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, and their team to finally come to Earth."

She stops then she says, "As Akadeanna though I live and work with the GI Joe team I co-lead the team under my great-grandson General Jared Hawk." More murmurs rose at her words, the red wine Seeker asks, "Where will you live if you successfully convince all 3 Primes and their teams to go to Earth?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I will have a room here on the Ark and I plan to have one on the base that belongs to Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Skyfire will be leaving the Decepticons as well; Megatron let me choose whatever I wanted for beating him in the Gladiator Pits yesterday and all I wanted was freedom for the Quaterne after what Megatron has done to them."

Sentinel speaks up this time and he asks, "What is it that you wish to speak to both Councils about today Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer sighs it was time to get down to business and she started to pace and she says, "What I wish to speak to both Councils today is in regards to Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker."

Sentinel was startled and so was Silverwind, but Silverwind asks, "What is it about?" Flowerdancer stops and she says, "When I was 13 I learned what I am here to speak about. Skywarp and Thundercracker don't have the courage to face both Councils in regards to this, but I promised them that if I ever had the chance I would come and face both Councils on their behalf and here I am today, they don't know that I planned to do this, but they knew I was coming here today."

Sentinel says, "Go on Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer clenches her bi-colored fists and she says, "I know you all forced Skywarp and Thundercracker to keep it from Starscream that they are his creators and that powerful mental blocks were placed on him when he was taken from Skywarp and Thundercracker to enter Vos Academy."

There were murmurs among the 2 Councils and Silverwind asks, "Do you know why we did that?" Flowerdancer turns and flicks her wings fiercer and she says, "Of course I know why. You all believed that it would affect Starscream's ability to do his job properly if he chose Skywarp and Thundercracker as part of his Trine or Quaterne."

Sentinel nods and says, "Yes that's why we did that. What is the issue then with that?" Flowerdancer growls lowly and she says, "It is affecting Starscream's ability to do his job **NOT** knowing who they are! In a negative way! When I told him I was coming to Cybertron he begged me to go to the construction site where his creators worked to try and find them!"

Flowerdancer's bi-colored wings were now flicking dangerously showing her frustration. She says, "If you choose not to lift the ruling on Skywarp and Thundercracker and let them tell Starscream who they are especially with Starscream going to be an older brother, I will pull my rank as the highest ranking Prime in existence a Spark Prime, and allow them to tell him."

She watches as all members of both Councils wince at her words she turns and heads for the door and says, "I will give you time to make your decision; I will wait outside the conference room; let me know when you have made a decision." With that the bi-colored Prime stepped out of the room and she slumps down against the wall hugging her abdomen plating where her Seekerlets were growing.

As she waited she heard 4 sets of familiar Pedefalls approach her location and she looks up and smiles there was Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and her Bondmate Skyfire. Skyfire sits down next to his mate and says, "Hey about time we found you."

Flowerdancer snuggles against her mate and asks, "How long have you 4 been looking for me?" Starscream says, "Since we were told you left the Gladiator Pits last night." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I've been here on the Ark since I left. Have you 4 spoken to Megatron?"

Starscream shakes his helm no and says, "No we haven't. Why?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I won your freedom from the Decepticons yesterday. I beat Megatron in the pits yesterday and he let me choose a prize and I chose the 4 of you." Starscream was startled at her words, but he asks, "Have you had any luck finding my creators?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm and says, "No I haven't had a chance; as soon as I was up this morning I had a meeting. I'm just waiting on results from the meeting." Starscream sighs. Flowerdancer glances at Skywarp and Thundercracker and using her telepathic barriers she then spoke to them and she says, _I was fighting the council for them to let you two tell him the truth._

Skywarp and Thundercracker looked at each other startled that was the reason Flowerdancer was meeting with the Councils on their behalf. Before they could speak a red wine colored Seeker came out and says, "Flowerdancer they are ready for you." Skyfire helps his mate to her Pedes and she says, "Appreciated."

She follows the Seeker into the conference room, she was nervous; but it was important to do this for him. Her wings were held high and stiff as she walked to the center of the 2 Councils. She was still nervous, but still she hid the nervousness very well.

Sentinel turns when the female Prime entered and he says, "You have made a good point to us Flowerdancer; we do see our flaw in the logic of keeping Starscream from knowing who his creators are. You have our blessings to tell Skywarp and Thundercracker to tell Starscream the truth."

Silverwind walks over and hands Flowerdancer a Datapad and says, "This will prove to them that we have lifted the ruling." Flowerdancer accepts the Datapad and says, "Thank you very much all of you." She turns and walks out of the conference room.

Skywarp asks, "How did your meeting go?" Flowerdancer hands the Datapad to Skywarp and says, "Read for yourself Skywarp. That's for you and Thundercracker." Skywarp was startled, but he accepts the Datapad and was startled, the Councils were lifting their ruling about keeping their true identities to Starscream.

Thundercracker asks, "What is it?" Skywarp hands it to his mate and says, "Read it." Thundercracker accepts the pad and was startled too; the Councils were lifting their ruling and both were startled reading that they had such a good friend in Flowerdancer that she would do it for them.

Skywarp says, "Thank you Flowerdancer for doing that for us. You know we never had the nerve." Flowerdancer nods and says, "No problem Skywarp. Yeah I know you two never did, but I was here anyways I spoke to Sentinel and asked for a meeting and well you see the success."

Skywarp chuckles and says, "I'm glad you did that." Starscream was confused by what Skywarp and Thundercracker were talking to Flowerdancer about and he asks, "What is going on what are you talking about?"

Flowerdancer looks at the small tri-colored Seeker and she says, "It has to do with why no one will tell you who your creators are. The Councils are the reason no one would tell you. My meeting with the Councils was to get their ruling lifted."

Starscream was shocked why no one would tell him anything about who his creators are. He asks, "Who are they? Why would they do that?" Skywarp says, "Tell him why Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer's crimson red optics narrow and she says, "They believed that if you knew who your creators are that it would affect your abilities to do your job; especially if you ever chose them to be part of your Trine or Quaterne."

Starscream was startled, but he snaps, "They are right! Their decision has affected me, but negatively!" Flowerdancer rubs Starscream's right arm gently and she says, "Yeah I know that's what I told the Councils. I also told them flat out if they didn't lift their ruling that I would pull my rank as the last of the Spark Prime's to allow you to know who your creators are."

Starscream says, "Then let's go to the construction area so I can see them!" Flowerdancer grips tightly her servo around his arm and she says, "We don't have to go anywhere Starscream." Starscream froze at her words and asks, "Why?" Flowerdancer glares at the black and purple Seeker and the blue and white one too and she says, "Tell him!"

Skywarp winces and he says, "The reason we don't have to go anywhere Starscream is because Thundercracker and I are your creators. I am your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire." Starscream was shocked hearing Skywarp's words that they are his creators.

He looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "How long have you known?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Since I was 13 Starscream; I had to keep it from you, I made a promise to them," she pauses and brushes her right servo gently against Starscream's black helm her servo then dropped and says, "There the mental barriers are dropped."

Starscream shakes his helm and then there it was there his feel of his creators; they were right there just where Flowerdancer said they were.


End file.
